pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Step! Part 1
'''The Last Step! Part 1 is the fifteenth episodes of the third season of Adventures In Kanto. ' Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill standing in front of the Viridian Gym, with Bulbasaur and Eevee, both fully healed, by Scott's side. Scott: Here it is. My final Gym. Jill: Once you beat this, you move onto the Indigo Plateau Conference... Then you are done. Scott: Here it is... Here is it. Scott looks down at Eevee and Bulbasaur. Scott: You guys ready? Bulbasaur and Eevee nod with determination. Scott: Let's go! Scott approaches the beige doors, but doesn't find a doorknob. Scott: Um... How does it open? Scott knocks on the door, and the doors quickly slide open. Scott: Okay then. Scott walks in. His footsteps echo across the large landscape, and makes his way to a dark battlefield. Scott: Hello? Bulbasaur: Bulba? Scott walks up the steps, and stands at the arena, ready for battle. Voice: Hello, challeger! Scott: Woah, who said that? The lights begin flickering on, as a platform rises on the other side of the arena. Scout standing on it, with his arms behind his back. Scout: If you are looking for a Gym, you have come to the right place! Scott: Wait, really? I thought this was a sushi restaurant! Scout: ....You did? Scott: NO, I WAS KIDDING! Scout: Pfft. I knew that. Jill walks closer, trying to see Scout's face. Jill: YOU are the Gym Leader? You're like 12! What happend to Giovanni? Scout: I AM NOT 12, I JUST HAVE A YOUNG LOOKING FACE!!!! And Giovanni had some buisness to attend to. Scott: So, can we like start the battle? Scout: Oh yeah, right. You know the rules, the first person to lose 6 Pokemon loses, and- Jill: Um.... In Viridian's Gym, the challenger and Gym Leader both get FIVE Pokemon! Scout: Wait what... Scout takes a Viridan Gyam handbook out of his pocket, and flips through it. Scout: Oh, you were right. Jill: I told you. Scout: None of that attitude! I banish you! Jill: What!? You can't do that!? Scout: Can't I? Two muscular guards walk over to Jill, and carry her out. Jill: What are you doing? This is Scott's last Gym, I need to watch it! Scott and Scout become inable to hear Jill as the doors close behind her. Scott: Hey, you can't do that! She's my friend! Scout: Want me to banish YOU? Scott: NO! No, no no, it's okay, I didn't really know her, she's just some creep that always follows me. Scout: Very well, are you ready? Scott: Heck yeah! Scout: You may send out your first Pokemon. Bulbasaur and Eevee nudge Scott's leg, willing to fight first. Scott: No, i'll save you two for later... Hmm... I got it! Scott takes out Squirtle's Pokeball, and presses the white button at the center of the ball, which opens the ball, shooting a red glowing beam, which quickly forms into the Pokemon. Squirtle: Taaaal! Scott: Squirtle, you need to focus, okay? Squirtle pounds his chest. Scout: Wow, that is one SMALL Squirtle! In that case, i'll use this one! I choose you, Machamp! Scout grasps onto a ball, and flicks his hand, tossing the ball into the air. The ball opens, releases the Pokemon from it, and it stands on the arena, waves it arms, and growls. Machamp: Maaa! Cha! Scott: A Machamp! Cool, that's what Paul Patterson used in the Kanto Championship 3 years ago! Scout: Oh my Arceus you watched that too!? Scott: Um, DUH! Scout: I loved it when he just flipped Arcanine over and tossed it into the air! Scott: I KNOW RIGHT! Scout: Okay, okay, we are getting a little carried away. Let's start the Gym Battle. Scott: Oh, right. Scout: This official Viridian Gym battle will start... Scout raises his arms into the air. Scout: Now! Scott: Ok, Squirtle, start things off with a Tackle! Squirtle quickly waddles over to Machamp, and leaps towards it. Scout: Hmmm.... I got it! Machamp, grab Squirtle and throw him on the ground! Machamp does what Scout says, and takes ahold of the small Pokemon's shell, and flips him over, smashing him into the ground. Squirtle: Squirrtle! Scott: Squirtle, you can take that! Scott looks over to Scout. Scott: You got that from the Championship!!! Scout: Nothing wrong with that!! Scott: Cheater! Squirtle, you okay? Squirtle gets up and nods. Scott: No more stealing things from TV, I NEVER do that! Bulbasaur stares at Scott. Scott: Ok, maybe a couple times... Scout: Shush, kid! Let's get serious! Scott: Squirtle, Water Gun! Squirtle puffs its cheeks, and a jet of water is blown out of its mouth, which only lands a couple feet in front of Squirtle. Scott: Aw come on! Scout: That was pathetic. Vital Throw, Machamp! Machamp runs over to the smaller Pokemon, and slams its four powerful arms into the Pokemon, the throwing it into the air. Squirtle: SQUIRTAL! Scott: Squirtle, spin! Squirtle begins rotating its body sideways, and begins spinning, as if using Rapid Spin. Scott: Now use Water Gun! Squirtle uses Water Gun, which shoots all over the arena, some of it hitting Machamp. Scott: Now, finish it with Withdraw! Squirtle pulls its head and limbs into its shell, and hits against the battlefield floor, bounces a couple times, and lands unharmed. Scout: Hm. Pretty good defense. But not good enough! Machamp, use Karate Chop!! Mahcamp sprints towards Squirtle, and raises its left arms, and they begin to glow white. Machamp shoots its arms forward, striking Squirtle in the neck. Squirtle: Squir!!! Scott: Squirtle, come on! Squirtle wobbles backwards, but eventually faints, falling onto the hard arena floor. Scout: Told you! My Machamp is superior! Scott: Return, Squirtle! Scott points Squirtle's Pokeball at it, and Squirtle turns into a red beam of mass, and is sucked into the ball. Scout: You return too, Machamp! I don't want to lose my most valuable fighter! Scout returns Machamp to its ball. Scout: Squirtle is unable to battle, blah blah blah, send out our next Pokemon. Scott: Why don't YOU choose your Pokemon first this time? Scout: Ok, I will! Go, Kingler! Scout tosses another Pokeball into the air, and a large Kingler emerges with the red light. Kingler: KOO! KEE! Scott: A Kingler? In that case, Bulbasaur, you are up! Bulbasaur grins and hops over to the arena. Scott: Bulbasaur is a Grass and Poison type, so I have the advantage! Scout: It isn't all about type advantages! Kingler, use Metal Claw! Kingler begins scattering towards Bulbasaur, and its large claw becomes covered in silver. Scott: Counter it with Vine Whip! Two long vines shoot out of Bulbasaur's bulb, and wrap around the silver claw on Kingler. Bulbasaur thrusts the vines upwards, throwing Kingler into the air. Kingler lands upside-down on its back. Scott: Just where I wanted you! Bulbasaur, use Energy Ball! Bulbasaur forms a glowing green ball of energy in front of its mouth. Scout: Quickly, Mud-Slap! Kingler slams its arm into the ground, which sends dirt flying into Bulbasaur eyes. Bulbasaur: Baa!? Bulbasaur accidentaly fires off its attack, which goes way off target and hits the wall a few feet away from Kingler. Scott: Uh oh! Quick, while you still can! Use your vines to wipe off the dirt! Bulbasaur begins rubbing its eyes with its vines, as Scout goes back to yelling at Kingler. Kingler: Now is your chance, get up and use Guillotine! Kingler flips rightside-up, and begins running towards its blinded opponent, with its claw glowing a light blue. Scott: Oh no, I know what that move does! Bulbasaur, hurry! Kingler now only appears to be a foot away from Bulbasaur, and still running at a fast speed. Scott: Bulbasaur, just use Seed Bomb! Bulbasaur finally manages to clean its eyes, and quickly forms a white ball in front of its mouth, which fires several explosive seeds, just as Kingler's attack collides with it. The explosions cause a large cloud of dust to cover the whole battlefield, as Scout and Scott look at the field, worried. '''To Be Continued...' Category:Episodes